


Lovely Freedom

by Royalvalkyrie



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies), Thor (Movies)
Genre: Chains, F/F, F/M, Forbidden Love, Forced, Love, Multi, Romance, Sexual Content, Sexual Tension
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-04-23
Updated: 2015-04-23
Packaged: 2018-03-25 09:54:36
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 469
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3806122
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Royalvalkyrie/pseuds/Royalvalkyrie
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Lovely freedom, a thing privileged by many in asguard. Some on the other hand, not as free. Natasha Romanov and a asguardian prision guard get locked up in a cell only to find that they're not alone..</p>
            </blockquote>





	Lovely Freedom

**Author's Note:**

> Work in progress... Probably a lot of spelling errors and stuff. I'll proof read it in a while.

Freedom. An under estimated privilege. we don't think of it as a daily thing. We don't worry about being cooped up somewhere unsafe or dangerous. We find that freedom comes to us more 'freely' than expected. Freedom is important, if we don't have freedom... God knows what this world would be like.

I'm Moricah Havulen. Pronounced Mor-ick-ah Hav-you-lean. I'm 1800 years old, I'm an asguardian prison guard... And I've been given my treatment back to me. I've been locked in the asguardian tower prison because I was charged with attempted murder of my Lady Sif. Falsely charged I may add. I was chucked into the highest security cell by Odin and now I sit in a blindingly white cell made of glass. It's my second day here and Let me tell you, it's not eventful. I've been keeping this diary handy so I can write my experiences and stories from the past and present so I can flick over them and remind me of everything. Hope to write something more.. Satisfying...soon. 

- Moricah Havulen. Day 2.

\----------------------------------

A door in the glass cell magically appeared and down the corridor marched a guard holding someone by the hair tightly and very violently being pulled around. I slap my book shut and stand up from my pearly white bed in anticipation.

"is this the day i get a cell mate???" I think to myself.

The captive gets thrown into the cell and falls to the ground. The guard looks at me and I look at him. We used to be co-workers in the cells together. I have a glimmer of hope in my eyes almost as a plea to help me escape out of the cell. A plea to him as an eye twitch. But he just closes the door and chuckles to himself. My hopeful smile vanishes quickly off my face.

"WE USED TO BE FRIENDS YOU BASTERD!!" I scream at him as he turns his back and walks away.

I run to the glass of the wall, my long blond hair trails behind me. I hit the glass with a clenched fist in anger making the glass shake.

"I'm ashamed of you Dorrehu!! I trusted you you dick!" I yell and bang the glass as he gets more distant.

I linger around the glass until he's out of sight. i let out a sigh and drop my tensed hands from the glass.

"well... sounds like a trust issue. I've been there before." the prisoner says under her breath.

i turn to face her.

"you better believe it." I reply.

I look at the bruised and mangled prisoner on the ground, Holding a what seems to be broken leg. Her vibrent red hair was mangled with bit's torn out and rips in her jumpsuit.

"Hi, I'm Natasha Romanov" the prisoner introduces.

**Author's Note:**

> Should I continue?


End file.
